Transgressing Transcendence
by Dimension Dawn
Summary: Duelist of the Roses fic that takes a look at the life of Christian Seto Rosenkreuz outside of the limits of the original game.


A/N: is OOC. God, did I just write that! It's Out Of Fic! not Out Of Character! ugh... too much LARP... ..;; oy.

Uberlong Authors Note (U/L/A/N):

Wow. Has it really been this long since I've written anything on Or is it just me? Or my lack of internet? Ahh well, but here I am again, with a new obsession! 1480's Yuugiou! How many Duelists of the Roses fics do you see out there! Ehh? EHHH?

Okay. There was that spiffy yaoi one that I loved dearly, and that Mary Sue where it was all virtual, but REALLY. I mean a fic that actually takes place during the actual war! (the spiffy yaoi took place after poor Christian was locked in the tower of London ;; luvvies to the angsty pagan! And the luvvies author!) Okay, there have been novelizations and stufu (kudos to all of you, too!) but that's not what I'm talking about.

Ha HA! See? Didn't think that he was pagan, did ya? Well, technically we'll never know... but I can have my own theories! Because the manga and the anime never tell us! And the game certainly doesn't! All we learn from the game is that Christian is a pimp! Well, kinda. But you know what I mean!

Sooo, because noone else loves the 1480's (or series one for that matter... I love Seto's bright lime green hair!) as much as meh, I've decided to write a character backstory! On Christian! Yay, Seto! XD But, if you don't care about the backstory I've made for him, then you don't have to read this (unless you RP with me and I told you to read this. Then you have to.) But I'd like you to! And I want you too! nn

Yeah. This fic is gonna be long. It's not just gonna be a backstory. It'll be Christian's story in general. Backstory and present story, up past the game, to his 'death' and even his reincarnation. xD maybe even past that... if you all review and keep me loved!

Disclaimer:

Kazuki Takahashi and Konami own Duelists of the Roses. I own this fic.

And Britain. And France. And Japan. And Egypt. And China. And Sweden. And Australia. And Atlantis (DARTZ OWNS DISNEY AND NSYNC! WHOOT!)

Amophium, Fatechanger, and everything else you haven't heard of either belongs to myself, or has joint ownership with Poko (whose current penname has been forgotten ;;)

It was all dark, except for the spark of a dim fire. There then followed a loud crakkkkk that followed the flame each time it rose up to greet the darkness.

This was how he loved to work. Alone. Just himself, the darkness, the flame, and the sword. Well, there were always the Angels. They were never going to leave him alone. He could feel a cool wind each time he felt that the heat would get to be too much. It seemed like the angels knew when he felt discomfort, and wanted him to remain as calm and as comfortable as possible.

Why this was, was actually a myth to the man.

As he forged the sword in the darkness, his mind drifted back to when the Angels first came to him...

note: Christian is five in this scene

"Please Christian! You must leave your bandages on! Do you want to go blind!" One of the many caretakers of the house was trying hard not to let the five year old tug at the cloth that covered his eyes. It had been a month since his accident, and if he was to remove his bandages, then no amount of magic or alchemy would be able to save his sight. He was required to wear the cloth over his healing eyes at all times. In bed, In his page-ing, in his schooling. He could never remove them, so Christian didn't really care if he went blind when he took the cloth off his eyes. He was five and couldn't see now anyways. But apparently everyone thought that his sight was all-important.

His personal caretaker had just wrestled the boy down and re-tightened the cloth over the young Christian's eyes. He always hated the cloth. Always. It had made him blind! His right eye wasn't even touched!

'What's the point?' he asked to his familiar when the caretaker left.

Ahh, his familiar. It was a reliable man, the Lord of Dragons. Christian remembered how his family used to have tons and tons of familiars about their house. There were mostly dragons, though. The thought of all the dragons made the young child laugh and smile warmly.

He reached his hand out to try and grab the stuffed rabbit toy that was on his bed, but he couldn't find it's plush hide to share the joy with.

But he did find something else. There was a hard-feeling box that hadn't been there in his room before. He was sure of it.

"Lord Ryu..." Christian started "What is my hand holding on to?"

"A chest it appears, mi'lord."

"Thank you."

"Shall I open it for you mi'lord?"

This thought had never occurred to Christian, but with the opportunity there, he couldn't say no.

"Yes, please. Open the chest"

"Sir, inside is a smaller box. Shall I open this for you too?"

"Yes please, Lord Ryu."

The long silence that followed the creaky opening of the box must have been one of the longest in Christian's life. It seemed like he hadn't gotten a response for hours... It was deadly quiet for that moment. The silence that accompanied the boy's darkness made him tremble and yell out for his familiar.

"Lord Ryu! Where are you!" The frantic urgency subsided when he felt the creature's arms wrap about him caring and comforting. "Shhh...Shhh... I'm so sorry, mi'lord. For a moment I forgot that you could not witness the splendor of these..." the card-creature paused for a moment, seeing the right words to describe what he had seen."...angels."

The Lord of Dragons was as much connected to his namesake beasts as was the young Christian at his original home. So it was no wonder that he described the cards as angels... But poor Christian, hearing this made him want to take off his bandages even more, so...

"Mi'lord! What are you doing! You can't-Please! Stop!"

But it was too late. Christian had already lifted the bandage from his right eye. For a moment his eyes met with six shining sapphire hues that reminded him of his own. "Ryu...They're beautiful." He was about to lift the bandage off the left eye too when,

"AHHHHHHH! Lord Ryu! Help!"

He slammed his eyes shut and clinged to the Lord of Dragons as the bright light of a familiar summoning blinded his already-poor vision. Huddling tightly to the Lord of Dragons as hot tears of pain stung and streamed down his porcelain face, he screamed again.

When the light had subsided, the bandage had fallen back over Christian's right eye. He was terrified. Was he blind now? Should he tell Lord Dartz about the summoning? About his eyes? He didn't know what to make out of all of this. He was just so...disoriented; still clinging to the Lord of Dragons, who had now found a place to seat himself on Christian's bed. The Lord, in turn tried to comfort him, but the large winged marvel standing before him made it somewhat hard to... concentrate.

The summoned dragon moved over to it's Lord and its quivering, juvinile master.

Establishing a mind-link with the Dragon Lord, the dragon seemed to ask for permission to comfort the whimpering child. Nodding, the Lord of Dragons gave his consent.

Christian, in turn felt a slight breeze, then a rocking feeling as he was placed into the arms of the dragon. He couldn't tell where he was, or who he was with. The Dragon was looking at him, with a look of sorrow in it's face.

"Lord Ryu," He sniffled," Should I tell Dartz what I did? I-I don't want him to get mad at me if-" He started to cling to the dragon. Thinking it was Ryu he expected to feel bone-like armour, but when he felt armoured scale he gave a yelp "Lord Ryu! Where...?"

Before he could finish his shout, he felt a presence in his mind. He gasped inward, and was lost inside himself. A woman's voice seemed to be singing to him a wordless lullaby. As the calm washed over the boy, he soon found himself asleep in the dragon's arms.

The dragon gave the boy back to the Lord of Dragons, and layed down in the room. It's head was still up, however, Eyes always constantly fixated onto Christian.

Christian, himself was in a ackward, dream-like state. He felt conscious, but...wasn't. He was all alone, in the dark. He wandered in this darkness for a bit, when he heard the same female's voice that had sung to him. He started to run in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, he came to meet a woman. Her hair flowed down to her ankles and was so light it looked almost silver. Her eyes were the color of his; a royalesque sapphire blue. He looked at the lady in awe.

"Who...are you?" He asked.

"I am Azrael. The first of your angels. You'll never see me like this again, so get a good look now."

Christian then realized what she meant. This 'Azrael' was. . .

completely naked.

Turning away and blushing, the child was completely embarrassed. "sorry..."

Azrael then seemed to notice herself. " Oh! Not that! I meant as a human!" She, herself blushed too, but the smile she gave, hinted that she wasn't really all that embarressed at all...

Christian looked back at the wondurous female. "Ahh." he paused a moment. "Human? If you're not a human then what are you?"

Azrael smiled and in a flash she was gone. In her place was a large pearlesque-coloured dragon, again with those reoccuring sapphiree hues.

"Azrael..." He spoke aloud to the dragon. He could see his reflection in her body. Somehow this comforted him. Outside of his dreamworld, the sleeping Christian cuddled with Azrael's giant, clawed thumb. Azrael herself, she gave a smile too.

In time, Christian would meet his other two angels, Gabriel and Samael. But neither of these two beauties would ever have the same impact as that of Azrael, for She... She could never get over what happened to poor Christian that day. She always blamed herself for causing his fatal eyesight. This guilt fronted onto Christian, and there would come a time when it would show itself in the most horrific of ways.

Okay! First chappie done! I hope ya'll aren't confused. Ahh, well. Lord Ryu is what Christian calls the 'Lord of Dragons' card. Ryu is his name. And now you're thinking "wtf! he talks to cards 0o;;;" It's uh... how the game worked. Those cards are real creatures in the game. You also get one "special" card to be you "Deck Leader" which is constantly out with you. I see it as the "Deck Leader" (DL) concept transforms into "familiars" outside of those old-school, chesslike 1480's duels. Those things are wak hard to play, yo!

X.X ignore me.

R&R! ( NOT D&D... ;)

Repdot; Rep. ; D-Chan; Hayley

. Gamer's heaven is Gamer's made .


End file.
